narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hara Clan
The Hara Clan '''is a large, powerful clan that was found in their home land, '''Hanagakure, but begin to spread across the nation, with the exception of Otogakure. The clan are known for their kekkei genkai Flower Release, as well wearing different types of flowers in their hair, created by their clan leader, Hanayo Hara. Background The Hara clan lived in Hanagakure ever since it was first built. The clan were known to become a powerful clan because of their unique kekkei genkai Flower Release (Keton), which involves floral-related techniques in both ninjutsu and genjutsu. The clan preferred to live in lush areas, where they could live there for long periods of time. The Hara believed in peace instead of war, where they believe it's horrifying and chose to keep out of shinobi world wars. This belief caused tensions among the members of the clan-- half believe that they should stay out of war affairs, while the other half believe war is the answer to everything. The situation gets even worse, so those whom believed in fighting in wars decided to break away from the Hara clan and moved up the hill, calling themselves the Koyama Clan. The relationship between two clans are bitter, even up to this day. Sometime days pass, after the peace treaty between Hanagakure and Kusagakure, a woman named Hanayo Hara, who is from another clan in Iwagakure, later became the clan's leader and became the first member to migrate the clan into Konohagakure, due to its large population of members. Because of this, Hara members decided to settle in every nation in the Shinobi World. The clan members would never participate in wars to fight their own members, because they all have a strong bond for one another. The Hara were known to have a wonderful culture, known as ikebana (flower arrangement). They considered ikebana to be very important to its practitioners. The Hara had evolved ikebana into many patterns and styles that were appreciated by ordinary people. They believed that it is a time to appreciate things in nature that people often overlook because of their busy lives. They also believed that it is the time when one feels closeness to nature which provides relaxation for the mind, body, and soul. The clan moved to shinobi villages to share their culture to villagers and teach them the art of ikebana. Abilities The members focuses on ninjutsu and genjutsu. They use genjutsu to put their enemies into an illusion, one being Demonic Illusion: Flower Mist as an example of this. The members use this technique to trap their enemies in a flower bud and detonates it into a flowery explosion. The Hara can use ninjutsu techniques to turn flowers into any form of weapon (shuriken, sword, etc), a wall or clones. One example of this is Flower Shuriken Technique, where the user makes the flowers hover in the air before hardening. They launch at their enemies and their hardened state allows them to cut enemies as effectively as a real shuriken. Hara members can also use taijutsu, that's if they want to fight close range. They can mix their taijutsu with ninjutsu, to make the fight more elegant. Their taijutsu skills can be incredibly strong, depends on the person if he/she has been working out or been practicing. Kekkei Genkai Their kekkei genkai Flower Release (Keton) is the main ability they have in the clan. Some members are not fully a member of the clan, so they may inherited it from a parent who is the member of the Hara. Flower Release (Keton) is similar to Flower Ninja Art, but it is said to be more advanced than the ninja art itself. The user can manipulate flowers into shurikens or any object that can attack or protect themselves. Some users can use this as illusions to confuse their opponent. The combination of this is currently unknown or said to be a secret, although some say that Flower Release is related to Wood Release. Symbol The symbol of the Hara clan resembles a flower that has eight petals. The eight dots are located on the members part of the body. The members would say these dots act like beauty marks that gives the beauty to the person's body. Outsiders would say that these "beauty marks" makes the Hara members attractive, depending on where the dots are located in. Some members might not have these on their bodies when growing up. Some people say the symbol looks like vines with budding flowers. Affiliations The Hara clan keep their affiliations to those who they can trust and serve. Even though they do not follow their village into war, they will always remain loyal to them and do what they could do for them. They remain friendly to other clans and doesn't believe in having any sort of rivalry nor enemies with any other clan. However, the Hara did not have a good relationship with the Koyama clan, due to their different views on war affairs. Known Affiliations are: *Nishi Clan term friendship when first formed in Hanagakure. They would exchange products for mission uses, such as poisons *Nara Clan was formed when the Hara were allowed to build their estate in the forests *Yamanaka Clan term friendship when they first came to Konoha. *Asakura Clan [Alliance, very casual with one another *Mizakura Clan clans share the same philosophies in peace instead of war, often exchange goods Branches of the Hara Clan Because the Hara clan is very large and they scatter across the Shinobi World, each clan that resides in the village has a leader who leads the clan in their respective home. For an example, Hanayo Hara is the clan leader in Konohagakure and when she either dies or retires, she would pass this title onto her daughter Hanami. Another example is when Kuromatsu Hara is the clan leader in Sunagakure and when he dies or retires, he would pass this title onto his younger sister Minako Hara. Branches of the clan will have a different personality atmosphere, based on where they reside in. Personality The Hara members does not have a particular personality trait. They are mostly calm, relaxed and have passion for nature, especially flowers. They can also be short-tempered and feisty. The Hara are known to become omnivorous-- half chose to eat meat while the other half chose to become vegetarians. The family becomes casual when it comes to teaching their children the art of ikebana. They also teach them how to love nature and peace instead of violence, which they believe violence is not the answer to their problems. Marriage Members of the Hara clan are very casual about marriage and they do not care who they marry, as long as their happy with one another. Most would marry to members who are in the clan, while others marry someone outside of the clan. Interracial marriage are extremely common in the clan. Sometimes when marrying someone, the person who is outside of the clan can choose to keep his/her surname or take the Hara as their surname. The Hara women would wear flower crowns when walking down the aisle and they are expected to walk down with their father or uncle. The men would wear flowers that are patched onto their clothes. Young girls are also known to be the flower girls that would drop petals of flowers onto the ground before the bride walks down the aisle. Family Hara families are either small or large, depends on the parents. They always believe family comes first than anything else in the village, one being the war as a huge example. The family are extremely loyal to their close friends and considers them as part of the family. Each family member are expected to perform ikebana that they learned from their parents. It is very important for them to learn them from their family and show that are relaxed and enjoying what they do for them. Physical Appearance Members of the Hara Clan have different shades of bright to dark colors. Some can be seen with shades of browns, pinks, purples, and blonde hair. Red hair and light blue hair is uncommon, but some have these hair colors from their parents, who came from another clan or non-clan. Silver-pink hair is a recessive trait, which only occurs to those who are descendants of Kadan Hara, which is passed to Kohana Hara, who shares this. Their eye colors come in variety of bright colors, such as purples, reds, greens, pinks, and a hint of gold. They can have either pupil or pupiless eyes, although pupil eyes are dominant. Hara clan members have skin tones that ranges from fair to dark tones. Most female members would don a different type of flower in their hair, which was first made by Hanayo, who thought wearing flowers on their hair is fashionable. Some men can wear flowers, that's if they want to or not. The clanswomen are described to be curvy and beautiful, while the men are average build and handsome. Hair lengths come as short or long for both genders. Depending on what environment they reside in, they wear clothes that matches the atmosphere, example when Hara members live in Yukigakure, they would wear clothes that keep them warm and practical. Some members would have eight beauty marks that can be located on some parts of their body, which they're inherited from their parent. However, some members don't have beauty marks. Trivia *Hara means "meadow". The surname can be a reference to a meadow that the clan estate resides in outside of their home village. *Members are scattered in every location, with the exception of Otogakure. This is probably because they are aware that Otogakure is filled with rogue ninja who want to become more skilled than those in their birth homes and members felt like this is not the "peaceful" village they want to reside in. *Hara members value peace over war, so they tend to stay out of war affairs. This rule is broken when Kohana wanted to help her friends, despite being told not to interfere, but her maternal grandmother Hanayo allowed her to do so. *'Soute Uzumaki' is technically part of the Hara clan, through his mother and maternal grandfather. However, he has was still given the Uzumaki surname, because of his father who is the descendant of the Uzumaki Clan. *'Miyako Sarutobi' is also a member of the clan, through her mother, but was given the surname Sarutobi to her, since her father was a member of the Sarutobi Clan. References The Hara clan belongs to me, Thongchan of DeviantART. If you want to make a member of this clan, go ahead~ Category:DRAFT